


【ABO】至暗时刻：番外 书信（R18）

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight
Summary: 中世纪奇幻AUooc预警！！3000+长肉预警！！书信play，第一人称预警！！





	【ABO】至暗时刻：番外 书信（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪奇幻AU  
> ooc预警！！3000+长肉预警！！  
> 书信play，第一人称预警！！

圆桌旁只有夏尔一人在吃早餐，他缓慢地咀嚼完每一片熏肉，又轻轻挑破了糖心蛋，金黄色的蛋液顶开薄而透明的外壳溢出来，被小伯爵一点点地送进肚子里。

米卡利斯大公已经为了开辟海上运输线的事宜于十天前启程到艾斯特尔，两国长久以来都只有陆路的贸易协定，而如今承载量巨大的商船队无疑可以带来更加丰厚的回报。

这本不值得劳动公爵大人亲自出马，不过除了对外宣称的商谈贸易协定，另一份合同显然更加重要……

男孩放下餐具，他今日还得到北部港口查看船队的状况，可不能再耽误下去了。

“少爷，您有一封信。”乔安纳拿上来一个木制的密封盒，盒子面上的一周绽放着线条纤细的金色蔷薇，一股淡淡的香气钻进鼻子，男孩不禁深吸了一口气。

“放到寝室里去吧。”

“是。”乔安纳匆匆离开，错过了男孩泛起潮红的脸。

———————————

北境入夜极快，男孩早早得便开始困倦。让乔安纳沐浴过后，男孩套着柔软温暖的丝棉浴袍爬上了床铺，头发上的潮气沾染了枕头，小腿上未擦净的水珠滚落在床单上，氲出一小片水渍。

香炉里点着他钟爱的一种催情助眠的香薰，铅灰色的烟雾袅袅飘散在空气里，悄悄随男孩的每一次呼吸钻进他的身体。男孩的脸开始发烫，他的发情期就快到了，偶尔这样的放松是必不可少的。

那封装进神秘木盒的信此刻正握在男孩手里，不同于香薰温柔甜蜜的芬芳，信纸上迎面扑来浓烈的Alpha味道让男孩呼吸一窒，一股小小的电流击中了他，本就湿软的后穴里水意更甚。

男孩不适地夹起腿，向后靠进柔软的枕头堆里开始了阅读——

“My Dearest Lord,

我现在正躺在您在艾斯特尔的寝宫里。谈判一切顺利，我想这大半归功于您事先写给米多福特侯爵的信——他已经同意将南部的布莱顿作为和弗瑞加的贸易港。

寝室里的一切陈设照旧，我的枕边正放着您儿时的玩偶，您曾常用的水蓝色软被正覆在我的身上，我被您美丽的蔷薇香气所环绕，不可抑制的渴望您就在这里，慷慨地用丰沛的汁液滋养我。

艾斯特尔的富饶果然名不虚传，然而没有了您的尖刻嘲讽，每日反而变得极端无聊起来。如今我躺在您度过无数日夜的床榻上辗转反侧，只能依靠想象着您抚慰自己。

此刻我的阴茎正被我握在手里，硬得发疼，我想象这是您温暖湿润的口腔，您小巧的舌头从根部舔到前端，您当然没法完全含住我，不过吮吸头部已经足够让人疯狂。您前后摆动着头颅——正如我的手现在做的那样——尽可能地吞吐着我的欲望，您紧闭着眼睛，羞于目睹我曾无数次用来满足您的地方，汗湿的头发贴住您的前额，被强行撑开的嘴角溢出来不及下咽的淫靡液体，他们沿着我的前端滑落到根部。

我感到您喉咙的肌肉因努力吞咽而挤压着我，如果您乐于尝试我会按住您的头强迫您全部吞下去，不过很遗憾您从不热衷于这样的游戏。我当然不想射进您的口中呛着您，更何况我同样无比乐意看到那些浓稠的白色液体喷在您的脸上，羽扇般的睫毛也挂着白色的露珠，您滚烫羞红的脸总是极富魅力，让我不禁一次又一次地向您索取。

我会让您平躺在您心爱的软榻上，看着您顺手拾起玩偶，放在鼻尖轻嗅您儿童时代的青涩味道，我拉开您的手与您接吻，将一颗莱斯特樱桃喂进您的嘴里。来不及下咽的艳红汁水溢出您的嘴角，我沿着这印记吮吸，轻咬您湿润的唇瓣。

您的衣物被拉过头顶，此刻我肆意打量您赤裸的身体，看着它因这热烈的注视而泛红。您胸前的粉色茱萸因此而挺立起来，我凑上前舔吻，吮吸，咬住它将它拉长，快乐和疼痛让您咬住嘴唇忍住了翻滚在唇齿边的尖叫。

您的嫩茎是如此美味，我向下循着它而去，用牙齿轻轻剥开包裹着头部的皮肤，您会因这快感而轻声尖叫，我将它完全濡湿，同时抚摸您的双球和绷紧的洞口。

啊，如今我需要您的帮忙了。”

——————

催情香的味道越来越浓，空气中仿佛有蒸腾的热浪袭来，让男孩浑身出汗，他已经拉开了自己的浴袍，原本咬在口中的手指沿着记忆里男人的舌头一路向下，他握住自己小巧的挺立轻缓地抚弄，男人的信还很长，他不想很快就高潮。

——————

“您的双腿被我的双手钳制，湿润的洞口被我的舌尖刺入，您的蜜液是那样甘美，让我忍不住再深入更多，然而您前端敏感的根茎和肿胀的乳尖无人照料，我拉过您的一只手握住您自己的欲望，又让另一只手捏住您的乳首——我想您大约从未见过我曾目睹的美景——当您被挑在肉韧上顶弄之时，您的乳尖也会轻微地晃动起来，仿佛诱惑我去采撷——所以您该用力一点捏住它，搓揉转动直到它们挺立起来，否则如何填满您无尽的渴望呢？”

——————

男孩有些看不清纸上的字句了，此刻他已经完全沉入了情欲的漩涡，明明乳首被自己捏到发疼，竟然还让他舒服地哼吟起来，小小的肉棒被握住，前端被剥开，纤细的手指摩挲着细小的洞口，一小股前液喷溅在他手上，他的后穴已经湿透了，流出的汁水顺着臀缝打湿了床单。

——————

“我仿佛能闻到您高涨的欲望所催发的香气，那是由我标记的味道，混合了您馥郁的花香和清冷的苍兰，我仿佛能听到您因为我的挑弄而呻吟，将您纤细的手指插入您湿漉漉的穴口，您的手指长度大约无法按住穴心，然而每一次抽动摩擦内壁的快感也同样令人心悸，因为无法抚慰敏感点，那欲求不满的花园只会流下更多的汁液，它们泛滥着从指尖一直流到手心……”

——————

“啊……啊……”

男孩的手指已经增加到三根了，然而他始终无法碰到最令人舒服的地方，况且他的手指不够粗长，无法满足的后穴反而抽搐地更加厉害，无法高潮的困扰和摩擦的快感将几滴晶莹露珠逼出了眼角，男孩咬住嘴唇，努力向内戳刺，他真的只差一点点就可以碰到了！

——————

“您也在抚慰自己吗？如果我在那里，定会抽出您被粘液包裹的手，一根根的含住您的手指，饮下您穴中的琼浆，您的掌心也溢满了情液，无疑都被我一一舔去了。

并不是我有意要打断您的快乐，而是只有我能给您更多，我会换上我的阴茎长驱直入您芬芳的花园，研磨让您尖叫失神的地方。

此刻我的手指已经因揉搓我的茎体而变得滚烫，前液濡湿了我的手心，然而再美妙的抚慰也比不上您湿软紧致的肠肉包裹住我的感觉，您深处的子宫灌满我的精液的感觉，那快感如此强烈又让人安心。

我想象我正在您的肠道里，摩擦的高热烫得我们彼此都无比畅快，我会将全部的炙热灌进您的身体——而此刻，我将您的一切都染上了我的味道，您的被子，床铺和玩偶都被我的精液沾满。”

——————

“啊啊啊……”

男孩激烈的喷发出来，白色的汁液洒在他的胸口和下巴上——他最后侧躺着蜷起自己的身体终于用整根没入的手指按住了穴心。

男孩抽出手指时发出了令人难堪的水声，他疲倦地躺了一会儿，后穴收缩着，反而更加不满足起来，身体依然燥热难耐，他跌跌撞撞地起身吹熄了熏香又拉开窗户，方才觉得清醒了些。

——————

等喘息平复了许多，男孩才起身再次拿过那只盒子。这只递送爱意的信盒雕刻着精致花朵，弥漫着令人目眩神迷的催情香料味道，若是有人查验也只能读到一封思妻心切的公爵大人无耻下流的调情信，并且，他们将深刻地理解为何这封信需要一只匣子——公爵大人成熟的信息素味道沾满了信纸。

男孩熟练的拆下用丝绒包裹的信盒内壁，露出内里潜藏的秘密，下面有一张男人单独附赠的小卡片，和一封姑父亲笔的信件——上面详细回复了假意支持女王实则借机深入莱斯特腹地的计划。

———————

“最后，”男人一边在这张单独的小卡片上书写，一边坏心地将自己的浊液滴在纸上。

“请您看在我勤勤恳恳的份上，在娱乐过后记得工作。”

Your Sincerely  
Sebastian Michaelis


End file.
